Espera
by Fer-chan
Summary: Sasuke em uma de suas visitas noturnas a sua esposa só pensava em uma coisa, mal sabia ele que interrupções momentâneas fazem parte da vida quando se tem filhos. Ele teria que esperar.
_Naruto não me pertence._

 _OneShot: Romance/Humor/Hentai_

 _Sinopse:_ _Sasuke em uma de suas visitas noturnas a esposa só pensava em uma coisa, mal sabia ele que interrupções momentâneas fazem parte da vida quando se tem filhos. Ele teria que esperar._

 **Espera**

Voltar para casa nunca havia sido tão bom, tirando o fato que era só pela noite e ainda não ela toda e sim só algumas pequenas horas. Mas apendera que quem queria esperar devia fazer sacrifícios e um deles era não poder dividir a cama todas as noites com sua esposa. Aparecer esporadicamente na madrugada a procura de sexo era uma das coisas q o Uchiha mais esperava, podia soar nada delicado, mas era o que ele queria e fazia e ela também.

Um dia voltaria para sempre, mas, não seria naquela noite.

Aquela noite era só para uma coisa. Como todas as outras em que ele se infiltrava na cama da esposa.

Parecia que ela sentia quando ele estava chegando, se não, então como é sempre que ele vinha ela sempre estava com a mesma camisola que ele tanto adorava tirar? Ela deveria saber, o corpo dela, ou algo na mente, simples assim.

Espiou pela janela da cozinha a luz da geladeira aberta acentuou as curvas do corpo dela na escuridão restante. Deslizou a janela com paciência, e se perguntou como ela podia deixar a janela sempre aberta nos dias certos, ela sabia, só podia.

Sentiu a cintura ser circulada por um braço e no mesmo instante virou-se para encontrar o rosto do marido.

– Eu já disse para não deixar a janela aberta. É perigoso. – Disse sussurrado de encontro ao pescoço da Haruno. Sentiu a pele arrepiar.

– Tem Razão, um tarado louco poderia invadir a casa e me atacar. – O beijo desceu molhado pelo pescoço deixando a pele ainda mais sensível. Sentiu seu corpo responder. Ouviu um gruído abafado escapar da garganta dele. – Tem certeza que quer que eu feche?

O Uchiha deixou o pescoço viciante para olha-la nos olhos nublados. Reparou nos lábios entre abertos e sentiu as malditas calças prender a ereção.

– Pensando bem, melhor não fechar. – Atacou a boca entre aberta que parecia esperar por aquele ato desesperado.

Sentiu a mão da esposa se infiltrarem rapidamente por baixo da capa preta que cobria seu corpo procurando apresada mais contato com sua pele. Prendeu um gemido quando sentiu as unhas riscando seu abdômen definido ate chegar ao cós da calça já trabalhando para abrir o cinto.

Sentiu os músculos se retraindo de prazer em baixo de suas mãos pequenas e sabia que aquele era o ponto sensível do corpo do marido. Caricias daquele tipo despertavam um outro sasuke que só ela tinha o privilégio de ver.

–Sakura... Não faz isso. – O som saiu abafado, entrecortado. O corpo todo respondeu tensionado ao sentir uma das mãos da rosada abrir o cinto os botões da calça e rapidamente agarrar o pênis latejante. Segurou o membro com a mão exploradora quase não conseguindo rodeá-lo por inteiro. Sentiu como ele já estava totalmente duro e sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

Ouviu seu nome sair entrecortado e gutural, quase selvagem da garganta do marido. Não pode evitar sorrir.

Sentiu o braço do uchiha circular sua cintura pequena colando seus corpos abruptamente. Foi levada para longe da geladeira aberta deixando a porta se fechar sozinha sendo arrastada até a mesa.

O corpo pequeno foi suspendido até obriga-la sentar-se com as pernas abertas. O Uchiha ocupou o espaço vazio rapidamente agarrando a nuca da esposa e atraindo-a para um beijo ansioso. Sentia os mamilos eretos roçando a seda da camisola, sentiu ficar húmida entre as pernas.

As mãos ainda trabalhavam no pênis agora totalmente duro em movimentos circulares descia as mãos por toda a extensidade ouvindo-o abafar cada vez mais os gemidos. Uma das mãos deixou o árduo trabalho no membro excitado para massagear o resto com uma delicadeza quase torturante enquanto a outra mão ainda subia e com o polegar fazia círculos deligados na glande inchada do pênis.

Escutou o Uchiha gemer desesperado tentando conter o tesão. Sabia o ponto fraco do marido, masturba-lo lentamente o deixava fora de si. Muitas vezes quando fazia isso já fora jogada na cama ou em qualquer lugar disponível e penetrada sem aviso prévio. Não fazia diferença, sempre estava molhada e preparada para recebe-lo dentro de si quando Sasuke a tocava.

Mas quando o sexo era durante suas visitas noturnas não podia ataca-la e fazer o que bem entendesse com seu corpo quente, já que os gemidos desesperados da esposa, que nunca eram controlados quando ele fazia isso poderiam acordar sua filha que dormia placidamente no quarto de cima. E o Uchiha não queria interrupções, aquela noite queria terminar tudo por completo. Já fazia semanas e ele estava a ponto de explodir, masturbar-se no banho não adiantava mais.

As mãos macias largaram o pau duro para abaixar um pouco a calça preta e deixa-lo totalmente para fora.

Viu Sakura descer da mesa e cair de joelhos a sua frente e por instinto sua mão agarrou os cabelos curtos da esposa pela parte de traz empurrando a boca semiaberta ofegante de encontro ao membro duro. Sentiu a boca quente e húmida chupar a glande para logo empurrar mais profundamente preenchendo a boca da mulher.

O Uchiha jogou a cabeça para traz abafando um gemido, a cabeça nublada de prazer. Sentia os fios róseos e macios entre seus dedos enquanto guiava a cabeça dela para chupa-lo cada vez mais e profundamente.

Sentia o pau duro latejando, a glande parecia prestes a explodir. estava tão excitado que chegava a doer. Os dentes trincando reprimindo qualquer som que pudesse escapar da boca seca.

O corpo não reagia como ele mandava, todos os músculos estavam retraídos com a vontade de fode-la até escuta-la arfando sem ar e energia implorando para ele parar, com o corpo totalmente languido embaixo do seu sem ao menos conseguir sem mexer pelo cansaço, conseguindo apenas gemer desesperada em busca de ar implorando para ele entre as investidas furiosas depois de dar a ela um orgasmo múltiplo.

A língua lambia vagarosamente, era como a pior das torturas que o moreno já havia recebido. A boca chupou a glande mais uma vez succionando com um pouco força enquanto a outra mãos descia e subia massageando. Sentiu a cabeça ser empurrada forçando-a a engolir o membro duro para depois ser puxada e repetir o ato novamente e novamente.

O grunhido foi quase animal. –Sakura .. eu vou..

Sakura sentiu o pênis latejar ficando maior dentro de sua boca pequena e sabia que em breve sua boca seria preenchida com a essência do Uchiha.

Estava prestes a gozar, mordeu os lábios e apertou os dedos cheios com os cabelos da esposa entre eles. Estava quase, era tudo que o Uchiha queria.

– Eu escutei algo. – Tirou a boca abruptamente do trabalho prazeroso e o Uchiha soltou um gruído quase de dor. Ela parecia apavorada como se tivesse sido quase pega cometendo um crime imperdoável.

– É a Sarada, rápido se esconda. – os olhos verdes arregalados de susto.

Sasuke ergueu as calças abaixadas rapidamente quase tropeçando de uma maneira cômica tentando encostar minimamente no pênis dolorido da excitação enquanto colocava-o rapidamente dentro das calças.

–Onde eu vou? – estava perdido com uma cara de bobo que Sakura nunca havia presenciado antes, gargalharia se pudesse.

Sasuke poderia ser o melhor ninja de toda Konoha, porem, ficava sempre perdido antes de ter um orgasmo, possivelmente não lembrava nem seu nome completo, afinal, ele era um homem com hormônios, muitos hormônios, antes de ser um exemplar shinobi. Era humano.

–Em baixo da mesa, rápido. – sentiu a cabeça sendo empurrada forçando-o a se agachar ate o chão quase desequilibrando-se novamente. Sakura escutou um _Poc ,_ e quando olhou o marido estava esfregando a testa com uma careta de dor.

O shinobi se arrastou até ficar totalmente escondido em baixo do móvel de quatro como um cachorro assustado que comeu a carne do dono.

Ao virar bateu a cabeça em uma cadeira e tentou controlar para não dizer um palavrão mordendo os lábios enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

Uchiha Sasuke estava de quatro em baixo de uma mesa da sua própria casa se escondendo. Nunca ficara numa situação tão humilhante. Mas ao lembrar dos minutos anteriores não ficava mais tão constrangedor, e um pequeno sorriso de canto apareceu no rosto.

–Okaa-san. – A garotinha apareceu na porta da cozinha, sem intenção de entrar, com olhos arregalados. Usava uma camisola com o símbolo do clã Uchiha um pouco grande demais para o pequenino corpo de 5 anos.

Sakura alisou com nervosismo a camisola curta enquanto gaguejava tentando recuperar a mente para dizer algo coerente.

– Querida, o que você está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? – Limpou os lábios rapidamente com os dedos trêmulos.

– Okaa-san, tem alguma coisa no meu quarto – disse abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia que havia encontrado certo dia em cima da sua cama ao amanhecer.

Sakura havia dito ser um presente de alguém especial, depois daquilo arrastava a pelúcia para onde fosse. – Eu acho que é um fantasma. – Disse sussurrando. Os olhinhos arregalados de espanto.

–Eu já disse, Sarada, fantasmas não existem. Vamos, vou te colocar na cama.

Sakura olhou para de baixo da mesa enquanto guiava a criança para o quarto e quando viu o Uchiha esfregando a cabeça com uma careta cômica, por mais uma pancada recebida, trancou um riso com uma das mãos. Ver o marido naquela situação era no mínimo surreal.

Deixou a pequena no quarto depois e olha-la por alguns minutos pegar no sono. Julgou que o Uchiha já havia pulado a janela e voltado de onde viera.

Abriu a porta do próprio quarto e quando se virou para fechar a porta viu o marido arrancar a camisa do corpo suado e logo depois foi arrastada para a cama cambaleando.

–Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que você já tinha... – não pode terminar a frase, a boca foi capturada com fúria enquanto era levada para a cama.

Sentiu Sasuke largar sua boca para descer com beijos molhados até o pescoço enquanto descia as alças finas da camisola de vagar fazendo a seda roçar e prender nos mamilos já duros até liberar os seios nus, alvo da boca quente do Uchiha.

Sentiu a língua massageando o mamilo e soltou um gritinho abafado quando os dentes puxaram o bico do seio com um pouco de força. Tentou instintivamente fechar as pernas em busca de satisfazer o prazer que já havia molhado sua calcinha.

– Sasuke-kun eu quero você dentro de mim... agora? – Abraçou a marido atraindo-o mais para si.

O gemido sufocado não a deixava pronunciar claramente as palavras. Sentia cada vez mais a humidade entre as pernas escorrer de dentro dela. Estava cada vez mais estava latejante, torturante... queria senti-lo preenchendo-a com fúria em uma estocada só.

– Ainda não. _Eu_ decido isso. – Foi a única coisa que Sasuke se limitou a dizer.

A cabeça que estava atirada para traz pelo prazer voltou a olha-lo quando sentiu a boca deixar o seio dolorido. O viu descer e empurrar a camisola para cima deixando a barriga delicada exposta.

Olhou a calcinha que a esposa vestia, era branca de algodão, e pensou como ela poderia parecer tão fodidamente sexy e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Passou os dedos sentindo o tecido branco e macio húmido.

O pênis ficou duro e pulsou descontrolado. Saber como sua esposa aparentemente inocente havia ficado molhada com somente aquilo o fazia perder a cabeça e o controle do próprio corpo. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma simples calcinha branca e um simples toque o tiraria do eixo tão facilmente, virar sua cabeça e deixa-lo sem controle do próprio corpo.

Agarrou a lateral da calcinha irritante e a puxou com força até rasgar deixando-a presa agora só em uma das coxas. Finalmente Sakura estava totalmente exposta aos seus olhos.

Suspirou pesado sentiu o corpo todo se retrair, sentiu o pau latejar desesperadamente em busca do seu lugar quente o apertando.

Mas ainda não era a hora, Sasuke gostava de torturar a esposa assim até vê-la se retorcendo de prazer implorando para que ele finalmente a fodesse com desespero.

Mesmo casada e tendo feito aquilo por diversas vezes ainda sentia as bochechas queimarem de vergonha quando ele afastava suas pernas para olha-la por inteiro.

Tentou fecha-las por instinto, mas Sasuke não permitiu segurando as pernas abertas. Com dois dedos afastou os grandes lábios passando o liquido quente por toda a vagina deixando-a mais molhada.

Escutou a esposa arfar com desespero jogando a cabeça para traz, erguendo o tronco. Os seios expostos os mamilos rígidos de prazer iluminados pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

Os dedos adentraram na cavidade quente e escorregadia. Ela prendeu um gemido no fundo da garganta enquanto mexia o quadril em busca de mais. Sentia os dedos do Uchiha entrando e saindo de si com facilidade. As pernas ficaram fracas e tremulas quando sentiu Sasuke pressionar o clitóris massageando em círculos com o polegar enquanto saia e entrava dela de vagar com os outros dois dedos.

O coração da Haruno disparou e a respiração arfou, se retorceu na cama sentindo os espasmos de prazer correndo pelo corpo queimando com a pele suada. A cabeça estava quase em branco esperando o primeiro orgasmo em semanas que sasuke não havia aparecido.

Um sorriso de lado quase maldoso surgiu no rosto bonito de Sasuke quando sentiu os dedos sendo prendidos em espasmos desesperados vindo de dentro da cavidade molhada e quente da esposa. Sentia a ereção doer quando encostava nos lençóis.

Mas ainda não era a hora do extasse, faria ela esperar em desespero, implorar por mais gemendo. Tirou os dedos abruptamente de dentro dela, ouviu um gemido de protesto raivoso, olhou para cima e pode ver Sakura massageando os próprios seios. Adorava ver a Haruno se tocando, o excitava de sobre maneira, sentiu o membro latejar, queria estar dentro dela.

Mas o protesto da esposa não durou muito, e passou rapidamente quando sentiu a língua do marido tomar o lugar que antes os dedos ocupavam. Mordeu os lábios com força para sufocar um gemido alto e apertou os mamilos. O corpo todo estava quente.

Sentir o gosto da sua esposa era viciante. Deslizou a língua pela vagina molhada chegando até o ponto sensível. Sentiu o clitóris inchado e passou a língua em movimentos circulares torturantes.

Sakura mexeu os quadris desesperada por prazer e rapidamente Sasuke levou a mão e o prendeu para poder chupa-la sem interrupção. Com a língua capturou a humidade que escorria de dentro dela colocando a língua para fazer o trabalho que antes estavam seus dedos. Movia a língua cada vez mais lentamente sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada. Quando ouvia os gemidos abafados ficarem cada vez mais desesperados e o quadril tentar escapar da prisão de sua mão, parava.

Ergueu os olhos para olhar a esposa e a viu com as mãos agora agarradas no lençol da cama apertando-os furiosamente enquanto mordia e lambia os próprios lábios com os olhos fechados. Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo ao presenciar o prazer que ela sentia.

Apoiou o que restou do outro braço na cama passou a mão na cavidade molhada e excitada da Haruno pegando seu néctar. Olhou para si mesmo e levou a mão molhada até o pênis duro, desliava de cima a baixo com fúria espalhando a humidade por todo o membro enquanto dava gemidos abafados incontroláveis, respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade sentindo-o ficar cada vez mais duro.

Voltou a trabalho de dar prazer a Sakura ao mesmo tempo que se masturbava. Chupava com lentitude a vagina cada vez mais húmida e inchada de prazer. Largou o pênis molhado dos fluidos quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar.

Dessa vez afastou os grandes lábios com os dedos até expor o ponto mais sensível, levou a boca succionando o clitóris alternando a arranha-lo com delicadeza com os dentes. A cada sucção sentia Sakura tentando mover os quadris em busca de mais. Levou a mão agora livre até o quadril novamente a prendendo na cama.

Sakura não sabia como ele podia trabalhar tão bem com a língua fazendo-a chegar ao ápice em poucos minutos jogou a cabeça para trás, massageou os seios novamente com desespero em busca de satisfação..

Sasuke sentia a sua respiração entrecortada. O membro duro e pulsando avisava que ele não poderia mais aguentar, sentia o quadril contrair dando pequenas investidas involuntárias roçando o pênis no lençol o deixando ainda mais duro e excitado.

Ia gozar, não estava dentro dela como gostava, mas, sabia que depois teria mais oportunidades. Aquele orgasmo era só o primeiro da noite. Poderia gozar dentro dela depois, quantas vezes mais aguentasse.

Mas como nada é perfeito, ainda mais para O Uchiha o barulho de pequenas batidas na porta alertou o casal.

– Sasuke! – Ouviu o seu nome sair assustado da boca da esposa, e um grande edredom que haviam puxado para o lado da cama sendo jogado para cima dele o cobrindo por completo enquanto empurrava sua cabeça para baixo segurando-a entre as coxas nuas. – Não se mexa. – Escutou a rosada dizer entre dentes quase desesperada.

– Okaa-san, eu acho q o fantasma está no meu armário, eu ouvi barulhos, ele existe sim. – Pronunciou ainda na porta sem entrar no quarto escuro. Os olhos negros arregalados enquanto apertava o ursinho nos bracinhos e relatava que o fantasma imaginário dava batidas na porta de seu armário querendo sair.

O Uchiha em contrapartida estava imóvel com a cabeça enterrada no meio das pernas nuas da esposa não mexia um musculo se quer. Estava parado como uma estátua. Nunca antes, nem mesmo em missões de vida ou morte, nunca havia tido um autocontrole tão grande para não se mexer. Tudo que sentia era o coração batendo acelerado.

– Sarada, eu já disse que fantasmas não existem, agora vá dormir.

Disse tentando controlar a respiração agitada, mesmo que o Uchiha escondido em baixo do edredom não mexesse um musculo sua respiração ainda agitada atingia a única parte do meio das pernas de Sakura que ela não podia controlar. A cara respiração o moreno sentia as coxas apertarem sua cabeça em espasmos descontrolados deixando-o sufocado. Apertava a mandíbula desesperado.

Sempre gostava de estar entre as pernas da esposa, mas aquele momento sentia que iria morrer, e não estava falando em morrer de uma forma boa.

– Mas Okaa-san... posso dormir aqui hoje? – Os olhinhos da garotinha eram grandes e brilhantes. Se fosse em uma noite comum Sakura deixaria de bom gosto, mas aquela noite era diferente e já tinha muita gente embaixo de um só edredom.

– Não... – Respondeu quase alto desesperada, os olhos verdes arregalados. – Querida você precisa aprender a superar, eu juro que vou ficar aqui acordada e se escutar algo vou correndo no seu quarto.

Viu o biquinho de desgosto da filha e o coração quase partiu, mas a respiração de Sasuke entre suas pernas a lembrava que a filha ficar ali era impossível, só se desejasse matar o marido sufocado por suas coxas.

Sasuke já estava ficando sem ar e as coxas o apertando com uma força bruta que Sakura esquecera de controlar o fizeram instintivamente tentar escapar.

Sakura sentiu e bateu nas cobertas fingindo afofa-las o moreno soltou um gruído de dor ao receber os tapas, fortes de mais, na cabeça. Sakura sempre perdia o controle da força em situações constrangedoras.

– Que barulho foi esse Okaa-san? – Os olhos arregalados, o ursinho foi esmagado contra o pequeno peito arfante. – Será que o fantasma está aqui? – Perguntou ainda parada na porta.

– Barulho? Que barulho? Sarada sem mais desculpas, volte para a cama agora. – Inclinou-se sentando na cama segurando o edredom em volta do corpo nu.

Em um movimento involuntário para força-lo a ficar parado quase esmagou a cabeça do Uchiha entre as coxas novamente. Em um impulso o moreno usou a mão que estava apoiada na lateral da coxa da esposa para dar um apertão forte.

– AII! – Escutou a esposa gritar enquanto dava um pequeno pulo na cama soltando a cabeça do Uchiha. Mas o beliscão não ia passar assim, Sakura enfiou uma das mãos em baixo do edredom e agarrou os cabelos do marido puxando por vingança. O rosto do Uchiha ficou vermelho pela tentativa de sufocar o grito de dor.

– Foi o fantasma Okaa-san? – A pequena perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto dava passos de costas para fora do quarto de Sakura. – Você tem razão Okaa-san, é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto. – E saiu correndo depois de puxar a porta fechando-a.

– Sakura, eu pensei que ia sufocar. – Disse levantando e massageando a cabeça dolorida pelo puxão de cabelo. Arrancou o edredom pesado de cima de si o jogando no chão. Arfava em busca de ar, agora de joelhos.

– Você tem que ir Sasuke-kun, a Sarada pode acordar de novo. Ficou de joelhos na cama enquanto puxava a camisola colocando-a para cobrir os seios.

– Ela não vai. – Resistia puxando as mãos da esposa que tentava o empurrar para fora da cama. – Sakura, se eu não terminar isso eu vou enlouquecer.

Tombou Sakura na cama prendendo-a com o próprio corpo. Ergueu a camisola, que ela havia arrumado comportadamente, novamente deslizando-a para cima das coxas. Sentiu o pênis duro novamente precisava possuí-la agora mesmo, não podia aguentar mais ou iria explodir, a ereção já doía terrivelmente.

Se encaixou confortavelmente entre as pernas abertas apoiado no outro braço enquanto a beijava a mão guiava o pênis até a cavidade molhada pronta para recebe-lo. Sentiu a glande deslizar até o início da entrada apertada, soltou a mão do membro que já estava onde desejava e levou-a até o fim das costas da esposa levantando levemente seu quadril para penetra-la com mais facilidade e mais profundamente.

Sentiu o pênis deslizar até a metade para dentro dela. Só podia pensar em como ela era apertada e deliciosa. Forçou mais bruscamente até colocá-lo por completo a preenchendo.

Escutou um gemido mais alto sair da boca rosada que estava colada ao seu ouvido. A ereção doía como nunca, latejava, mas era a melhor sensação que ele já havia experimentado algum dia. Podia sentir isso todos os dias e nunca iria querer parar.

Saiu de dentro dela só para começar a investi-la com fúria sentia o pênis sendo apertado pelas deliciosas contrações que ele mesmo havia feito acontecer. Respirava descontrolado gruindo no ouvido da esposa cada vez que saia e entrava da cavidade escorregadia e quente.

Em uma estocada forte que fez o corpo de Sakura tremer ele parou lá, quieto dentro dela sentindo as coxas macias apertando sua cintura com desespero. Estar dentro dela era o paraíso.

O Uchiha sempre fazia isso, quando sentia que Sakura estrava no ápice do prazer prestes ao orgasmo ele simplesmente parava totalmente dentro dela sentindo a vagina se contraindo desesperadamente apertando seu pau dando um prazer que era só dele. Apertava o corpo da rosada com o peso do próprio corpo para impedi-la de retorcer o corpo e mexer o quadril em busca de mais investidas.

– Sasuke... mais forte... huumm... – Disse gemendo, ele sabia que ela estava implorando desesperadamente por mais.

–Sasuke o que? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela sentindo os mamilos duros roçando seu peito nu mesmo pelo tecido fino da camisola. A penetrou mais fundo ainda fazendo-a sentir uma dor agradável.

–Sasuke-KUN... por fav...– um gemido escapou entrecortado quando sentiu o membro duro deixa-la por completo para preenche-la novamente com força...

Mas quando se tem filhos nada pode ser tranquilo.

Sentiu Sakura o empurrar de cima dela forçando-o a sair de dentro dela e ser jogado para fora da cama o fazendo cair e bater a cabeça na quina da mesinha.

Tudo que ela ouviu foi um ''Aiii'' sufocado. Mas a dor na cabeça não era nada. Levou a mão ao pênis ainda duro sentindo a dor pulsante de ter sido tirado de dentro dela tão rapidamente quando estava prestes a gozar.

A garotinha assustada olhou novamente parando na porta agora sem o ursinho.

–Okaa-san, eu acordei de novo e pensei, e se o fantasma te pegar? – Perguntou assustada.

– Querida, A Okaa-san já deu um jeito no fantasma chato que nunca faz o que queremos. – Comentou mais para o Uchiha do que para a filha, para depois puxar o lençol cobrindo-se.

– Tem certeza Okaa-san? – Dizia dando leves passos para fora da porta. Não queria entrar o fantasma podia ainda estar ali.

– Sim! Querida, volte a dormir, ele vai ir embora logo. – Com uma das mãos deu um tapa na cabeça do marido que estava agachado ao lado da cama em seu esconderijo e murmurava como uma esposa podia ser tão sem sentimentos o derrubando assim.

A garotinha com uma das mãos fofinhas coçou um dos olhinhos sonolentos depois virou cansada e andou até o quarto cambaleando pelo sono.

O Uchiha levantou do chão puxando as calças caídas até os tornozelos.

–Sasuke-kun você tem que ir, agora é sério. Pegou a blusa do chão e jogou para o Uchiha que pegou no ar. – Vista-se! – Disse sussurrando enquanto procurava a capa preta que ele usava quando chegou. Vestia-se rápido com semblante de uma criança que teve seu doce preferido arrancado da boca.

– Sua capa está na cozinha vamos. – Puxou Sasuke pela mão dando passos apressados mais ainda sim leves.

– Espera! Pegue ela para mim eu vou te esperar aqui as escadas fazem barulho. – Sakura virou-se para ir quando sentiu o braço sendo puxado novamente. Foi de encontro ao peito do Uchiha.

– E... no mesmo lugar de sempre? – Perguntou baixinho. Sakura assentiu e desceu as escadas com cuidado.

O Uchiha com passos leves no corredor andou até a porta entre aberta do quarto da filha.

Empurrou a porta com cuidado, somente o espaço para poder passar o corpo para não fazer ruídos. Entrou, olhou a garotinha tão parecida a si mesmo, por alguns segundos paralisado. Andou até a beira da cama e abaixou-se para ficar perto do rosto da filha. Tirou dos olhos dela alguns fios de cabelos negros que insistiam em cair.

– Fantasmas não existem. – Disse sussurrando só para ela ouvir inconscientemente e não correr o risco de acorda-la. – Mesmo que você não me veja... o Otou-san está sempre aqui. Não precisa ter medo.

Não sabia se era porque era sua filha ou porque estava sussurrando no meio da escuridão, não costumava falar muito, e muito menos expor sentimentos. Mas ali se sentiu à vontade para confortar sua filha. Não podia voltar agora, tinha assuntos inacabados, mas sempre estaria por perto.

Sakura voltou com a capa na mão e encontrou o corredor vazio, olhou no quarto de Sarada e ela dormia calmamente.

Voltou a seu quarto para procurar Sasuke mais somente encontrou a janela aberta. Ele havia ido novamente.

...

–Okaa-san, agora eu sei que fantasmas não existem. – Disse enquanto enchia a boca com o café da manhã.

–É mesmo? Como foi que você chegou a essa conclusão só em uma noite? – Perguntou divertida enquanto sentava ao lado da filha.

– Não sei, mas tinha alguém que me disse no meu sonho e eu acreditei. Agora não tenho mais medo. – Sorriu para depois voltar a encher a pequena boca de comida.

...

Encostou-se em uma grande arvore, na floresta estava sol, mas a mata fechada deixava tudo mais escuro. Sentiu o chakra tão característico se aproximando. Desencostou da arvore em foi em sua direção, um pouco ao longe viu alguém vestindo sua capa preta.

A garota tirou o capuz revelando os cabelos rosados. Um sorriso lascivo brincava no rosto enquanto via o Uchiha se aproximar.

– Você esqueceu isso! – Disse tirando a capa, exibindo a camisola fina e curta, deixando-a escorregar dos braços para o chão.

Sasuke rodeou sua cintura com o braço colando seus corpos. Levou os lábios até a orelha da esposa, sussurrando.

– No lugar de sempre.

Ali na floresta deserta, finalmente, não teria ninguém para interrompe-los.

:

:

 _ **Owari!**_

:

:

 _É isso aí pessoas lindas, espero que tenham gostado e até não sei quando XD bye o/_


End file.
